funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Akira K
Hi, welcome to the wiki. I won't bore you with all of our rules, since we don't have any. ^_^ If you have any questions, ask on my talk page. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:43, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Logo I was just wondering why you uploaded a new logo? Normally such decisions are made by the community, not an individual. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:58, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :I don't really mind, but in future it would be best if you discussed it first. ;) JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 09:25, 16 March 2008 (UTC) No Achievements rule Sure thing; I've already redirected the Monkey Puzzle ones to Monkey Puzzle 2. I wasn't aware of the Bouncedown ones. I'm redirecting instead of deleting just in case someone does try to search for the achievements; it also dissuades people from making the article. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:49, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Cite template Just so you know, I haven't done it just yet, but I'm just about to make a "citation needed" template, used with . So you can use that in future. :) JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:53, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Hidden Achievements Sorry to take so long getting back to you. There's a major festival going on where I live (Valencia, Spain) at the moment, so I've not been online much. StarCannon, completing level 4 on hard. There's a mention of it at http://forum-fo.funorb.com/forums.ws?6,7,3,185,goto,8 although not much detail (and no screenshot, I'm afraid). OrbFu 14:10, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :That sounds like "Destroy the Alien Homeworld on Hard" (Not hidden) to me. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:46, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::That's completing level 3. Level 4 is "Destroy the Alien Revenge Fleet". OrbFu 17:59, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::Gotta wonder where they hide that fleet. You know, what with you destroying their homeworld and everything. ;) JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:05, 19 March 2008 (UTC) I have a question... I don't know where else to put this as I'm not a member, but in StarCannon, what does it mean by "Defeat the alien fleet on Medium/Hard Mode"? Also, why is destroying 10 cruisers free but destroying 30 members-only? :You'd ask on Talk:StarCannon. I'll answer it here though; defeating the alien fleet is completing level 2. There's no reason for achievements being members-only other than it being a members benefit, really. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 20:15, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :The members-only thing is simple: a free player doesn't get level 3, so won't encounter 30 cruisers. Compare, for example, the score achievements in The Track Controller: the ones which aren't achievable within the free game are listed as members-only. OrbFu 10:12, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::In response to your point about Sol Knight and Miner Disturbance: I didn't say they were consistent (although I think QA may have slipped up here). I seriously doubt that it does an explicit "Is this player a member" check before awarding the achievement. OrbFu 16:39, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :::Well, it does the check when you first start up the game, so why not? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 08:00, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Achievement images Good work. Looks very nice. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 11:29, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Can I ask why you reckon it's better to do the images on a blue background with a border than with a transparent background? OrbFu 12:48, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Don't forget to add images to their respective categories. Achievement images go in Category:Bouncedown images, for the Bouncedown ones - obviously, change the category for each game. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 14:31, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Are you going to the effort of cropping them out of screenshots, then? The actual image files themselves have transparent backgrounds. OrbFu 14:53, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::OrbFu - not all programs accept transparent backgrounds. They generally change the colour to blue or purple as default when they come across one. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 19:48, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, I'll just go through and categorise them all when they showed up on the uncategorised images page. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:12, 26 April 2008 (UTC)